The Wayne Legacy
by Lori.Perri.1915
Summary: Bruce wasn't the only Wayne he has a sister, Olivia Wayne and she knows he's alive he has to be, if he was dead she would know she would feel it. Feel it in her bones. What will happen when the wanderer returns? My first fic Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman, or any other characters associated with Batman or Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy.**_

_**So don't sue me I'm a student I have money and my mum wouldn't bail me out even if she had the money. **_

_**I only own Olivia my O/C **_

_**And a few of my other O/C's may make an appearance.**_

_This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction. So be warned i's a little rough around the edges._

_**Angel of BlackFrost & Wolfblood12**_

_I love you guys for talking me into this Enjoy!_

_No flames please and Review if you like and if you don't sorry._

_Anyways, Happy Reading!_

_Prologue_

Living a lie is easier than confronting your fears.

Plastering a smile on your face and keeping it there is so exhausting, when all you really want to do is curl up in a ball on the floor and cry yourself to sleep.

Which is exactly what Olivia wants to do, but she won't, she never does. She's taught herself how to pretend, how to act as if you don't care about anyone else just yourself because that's what "They" expect.

" They " the bloody vultures of society, they want her soul and she's giving it to them, piece by piece, through every last pain filled fake smile she's dying inside. To show the people who call themselves her friends who she really is, what she really feels, the loneliness, the grief and the pain of losing her family, her mother, father Thomas and Martha Wayne dead, killed by mugger and lowlife Joe Chill. Her brother Bruce left, after Joe Chill was released and killed minutes after the trial ended. He hasn't been heard from since.

It's been six years since he disappeared, nearly seven and now, William Earle the CEO of Wayne Enterprises wants me to declare him dead or he will see to it himself. But he's not dead, if he was she would know, she can feel it in her bones he is alive, he has to be, she can't be the only one left.

It's nearing the end of the year and winter has fully set in, temperatures below freezing. At Wayne Manor the ground is covered in a soft blanket of snow, icicles melting and dripping from window ledges and down window panes.

Inside one of the rooms Olivia Wayne is packing her bags after receiving a phone call from Natasha, the daughter of William Earle and a friend that has always been more a sister than anything inviting her to stay at her mother's private Villa with her and her adopted sister Melody in Tuscany for a couple of weeks.

When Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive they were very good friends of the Earle family. Martha Wayne and Esmé Earle were friends long before they were both married, they knew each other from the cradle and they wanted their daughters to have the same strong friendship as they had. Martha and Esmé both decided to have the other be god mother and the girls even have their middle names. Natasha is the rebellious daughter of the Earle family, Olivia is in dire need of some serious relaxation time so this is just what she needs, to let her hair down.

"Alfred." She calls softly putting the last of her things in her case, and sitting on the bed.

"Yes Miss Wayne?" He replies as he takes her case, zips it shut, then turns to look at her.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" She sighs sadly "I feel like I'm running away from my problems instead of than trying to solve them."

"My Dear, you are doing the right thing by getting out of Gotham, getting away from all the drama queens to spend time with your friends." He smiles warmly at her and takes her hand. "You have grown into a kind and beautiful young women. You are just like your mother."

Olivia looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Alfred, I miss them so much, so much it hurts" She sobs, tears rushing from her bright blue eyes down her delicate cheekbones and dripping from her chin.

Alfred gathers her in his arms and gently rocks her as he did when she was a child. "I know I know I miss them too." He whispers as tears slip down his own cheeks, he wipes his eyes and says "We will never forget them, never."

Hot tears still streaming from her eyes she speaks brimming with emotion "He promised, he promised he wasn't going to leave me, he lied Alfred and I didn't even get to say goodbye" Her voice breaks, she breathes calming herself " We had to find out from Rachel" She exhales angrily swatting away the brown hair blocking her sight.

"Being angry at Rachel won't help anything, you know that don't you?" He says gently pulling away to look at her face and wipe her cheeks "Don't be angry at her over something she can't help." He stands up taking Olivia's hands and pulling her to her feet "Now are you going to this villa or do we have to start unpacking?" He looks at her an eyebrow raised and she knows he's not going to take no for an answer.

Olivia sighs, smiles at him and looks out the window at the blizzard that is slowly forming "Oh go on then, it will probably be torture all that sun" She says sarcastically.

Alfred chuckles "I'm sure you'll cope well enough, Miss Olivia" He says with a quirk of his lips.

Outside in the garage Alfred is giving the car a once over before the drive to the airport, Olivia settles herself down on her father's old work bench watching him work

Olivia smiles softly "Thanks for earlier on Alfred, I'm sorry for being a pain. It's just…" She pauses biting her lip. "It's been so long since I've seen them. I'm nervous, I don't know why their just like family." She takes a calming deep breath and tries to relax.

Olivia sighs in appreciation as the warm Italian sun hits her face, the change in temperature a relief from the freezing cold temperatures in Gotham. Her stomach is jumping with the excitement and a little nervousness at the thought of seeing her best friends again.

Chapter 1

The drive to the villa was long and she fell asleep halfway there. When she woke up she could see the villa gates and the extensive driveway. The villa is huge, and it looks like it costs a heck of a lot to light it, it's a good thing the Earle family are billionaires. When the chauffeur stopped the car Olivia jump out and took the bag held out to her by the chauffeur, smiles and thanks him.

As she walks up to the main entrance, she can hear the squeals of joy and excitement. She gets to the door, it suddenly opens and she is nearly bowled over by a very excited twenty-two year old. Melody, Natasha's adopted sister.

Melody has long, sleek jet black hair, not as long as Olivia's waist length hair. She has bright hazel eyes with a thin gold ring around the pupil. She is 5ft 6 with a petite frame, just a little shorter than Olivia herself. She's wearing a black short skirt with a black vest top and, a black bikini top underneath her shirt.

Another voice sounded from the doorway "Long time no see stranger" Natasha says with a smile. The arms restricting Olivia's breathing disappeared, Melody stepped aside still gripping her arm tightly, near cutting off the blood flow.

Natasha moves forward onto the front porch stepping into the scorching sunlight, she hasn't changed one bit, Olivia thought. Well apart from being taller and paler.

Natasha is 5ft 8 in height, she has a good figure that comes with her extensive training and dedication to dancing and long and curly dark chocolate and auburn hair to her waist, her eyes were a dark forest green with just a twinge of the deepest teal blue with a copper ring around the iris, they sparkle brightly with happiness as she sees her oldest friend who she considers her sister in all but blood. She's wearing dark blue denim shorts, with a white linen sleeveless shirt and a green bikini top; she's wearing gladiator sandals as well. Her top and shorts showed off her figure.

Olivia couldn't help but notice that Natasha was wearing the locket Bruce had gotten her for her birthday the year before he went missing, it has the message 'To Natasha, you will always be my family, love Bruce' engraved on the front of it. Natasha hadn't taken it off since the day Bruce gave her it. She always says the locket is her lucky charm and the best birthday gift she's ever gotten.

"Natasha!" Olivia squeals as she skips over to her, opening her arms wide for a bear hug. She gladly received the hug, hugging Olivia back with the same force as her sister had.

"Can I join in the hug?" Melody asks the pair who just look at her. They space out a little and make room for her to join in their traditional bear hug.

Again.

"I missed you guys" Olivia says wistfully.

**Three weeks later **

Olivia wants to go home, but she doesn't want to go alone. She wants Natasha and Melody to come with her back to their home city. Natasha always says that she misses Gotham, so maybe she wouldn't be hard to convince into moving back home with her.

Melody is a daddy's girl so Olivia didn't think she would be a problem either. Now the only problem is the girl's mum, Esmé Earle, Natasha's mother wouldn't approve of her daughter and adopted daughter going back to Gotham because of all the violence and criminals. After Olivia talked with Esmé, she knew they would be in safe hands with Olivia and Alfred back at Wayne manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'The Return'

Things have been running smooth since the Earle's return to Gotham, well, if you can call Olivia crashing Natasha's dad's car into his indoor swimming pool after Williams 60th birthday party when she was drunk and Natasha took the blame, as smooth as things can run in the chaos that is Wayne Manor.

Now after the dramatic incident, Natasha and Olivia are still hung-over, totally embarrassed and still too mortified to be seen in public.

Alfred is never going to let them forget it, not by a long shot.

Olivia, Natasha and Melody are sitting in the newly refurbished dance studio of Wayne Manor, resting after a long and tiring dance lesson with Natasha.

Olivia groans in pain as her sore muscles flex, her head resting against the cold hardwood floor trying to soothe her aching head. "How the hell can you do this every day!? And in heels too!" She moans as she sits up to massage her sore and blistered feet.

Natasha laughs. "It's taken me years of practice, learning from the best and it helps to have a high pain tolerance" Massaging her head to keep the hang over at bay.

Mel huffs "I don't care, I just want to get my feet out of these shoes BEFORE they become permanently stuck to my feet" Moving to take the three inch heels off, but she has a hard time undoing them without her stomach muscles protesting painfully. She turns to her sister and gives her a pleading look, looking for some sympathy.

She gets none from the experienced dancer, "You're perfectly capable of doing it for yourself, you're not a baby anymore" Giving Melody a stern look.

But Melody wasn't taking no for an answer "Please, I love you and I'll be your best friend forever" Getting desperate now, She says "You know I'm a wimp when it comes to pain Nat, Pretty Please?" And Melody looks at Natasha with a pout on her face.

Natasha is stone faced "I'm telling you no Melody! N O! Means No!"

Melody is unaffected by her outburst, " And you were the one that made me to do this in the first place. So the way I see it is YOU owe ME!"

Natasha just sighs in frustration and says "Give me your foot then!"

Melody smiles triumphantly and immediately moves her foot onto her sisters lap. "Thank you; you are the best big sister ever!"

Natasha just looks at her adopted sister, her eyes brimming with annoyance "You have got to start doing things for yourself, you expect everyone to do everything for you, and you're a grown ass woman start acting like it" She huffs angrily and starts undoing the shoes buckle.

During this thoroughly entertaining episode Olivia watching quietly, waiting patiently for them to finish their "Daily" squabble or their "Routine row" as Olivia calls it.

Alfred appears suddenly almost without a sound going completely unnoticed until the moment he opens his mouth. "Miss Olivia, I'm afraid your attention is needed in a more important matter" He said casually.

Olivia jumps to her feet, not caring how much they were hurting, glad to get away from her friend as she giving her sister a lesson in how to unbuckle her shoes.

Looking concerned she asks "Is everything alright Alfred? You look shaken, Do you want to sit down?"

Alfred shakes his head "No I'm quite alright miss, I just received some news."

"What kind of news Alfred? It's not Barbra is it?" Olivia says warily.

"No, Barbra is perfectly fine" he says and Olivia sighs in relief. " I'm afraid it's about your brother miss...he well...he's been found"

Olivia just looks at Alfred as if not really seeing him, swaying slightly on her feet.

Alfred grabs her arm gently and walks her to a chair in the hallway away from the dance studio.

He kneels in front of her taking her hands in his "He's alive"

—

"You're going now?!" She whispered shaking her head in doubt "What do I say to them?"

"I am allowed time off you know!" Alfred laughs

Olivia huffs folding her arms "Not what I meant! What do I say to Natasha or Mel?"

"Tell them nothing till I get back, not until I know what kind of shape he's in. Ok?"

Olivia nods, following Alfred as he walked back into the hall with a smile

"Miss Melody?"

Mel turned to him "Yeah Alfred?" she huffs, turning away from her sister.

"Why don't you go upstairs and watch some TV. Miss Natasha? Get to your bed and get some rest" Alfred smiles gently.

Natasha's smile broadened and she quickly hugged him and Olivia, making her way out the studio, sending a quick glare Melody's way to show their conversation was far from over.

Alfred quickly got into a black car and drove himself to the aerodrome where the private jet, was waiting to take him to his destination.

Natasha jumps into the shower room for a quick cold shower; she has the place to herself for a couple of hours. Well, nearly to herself. Melody is still downstairs watching TV. Also Olivia went into her room for a good nap before Alfred returned.

She gets out and wraps the soft and warm white towel around herself before making her way back to her room.

She is exhausted after today's events, especially after teaching her idiotic sister and best friend how to dance, now THAT is exhausting. She thinks to herself.

She changed into her clean pyjamas and goes over to her dressing table and opens her jewellery box and takes out her locket, opens it seeing the three pictures of Bruce, Alfred and Olivia with an empty space.

She remembers the day he gave her it. But she doesn't want to remember, she tries to forget him, but she can't. She needs him so much, just like Olivia needs him, just like Melody "Needs" her. She cries for him every night when no one's around, she doesn't want people to see her pain because she has to be strong, strong for her family. She looks into the locket again and starts to cry, curling herself up into a cocoon, all curled up into her own shell on her bed.

Hours later…..

Alfred returned to Wayne manor at the back of 9 o'clock at night with a surprise guest. He went into the sitting room to see no one. 'Hmmm' he thought ' they all must be in bed'. But he then heard a noise, catching his attention. He could hear screams of delight and laughter, making him smile.

"What the hell is that?" Bruce asked with shock.

"Come and look" he said, opening the game rooms door, not full way so Bruce could be noticed. As he opened the door he could see Melody on the couch, sitting next to her best friend, Luke Gordon, the girls close friend from childhood and Gordon's nephew, both playing air drums and guitar.

Bruce's eyes then drifted to Olivia who was sitting on the back of the couch, singing and messing up Melody's hair.

'Shes the same old Olivia alright' he thought with a smile, only difference is she's got her hair died brown instead of her normal honey locks of hair. Now he sees Natasha, dancing and singing along to Queen We will rock you.

"It's Natasha's birthday tomorrow, she'll be 25" Alfred informed.

Bruce stared at her, She was glowing, her green orbs sparkling as she spins fast, her golden locket flying with her, looking free. She spun so fast that she ended up falling on top of everyone, making the couch topple backwards with them all. Screeching with a mixture of laughter and yelps could be heard over the pounding music. Bruce laughs a little but stops, frowning.

"Master Bruce?"

"How could I have left them Alfred? Olivia was going through the same as me. How could I leave her by herself?" He leans against the wall, his hands running through his long shaggy unwashed hair.

Alfred shuts the door softly "It wasn't just Olivia your decision affected Master Bruce, there were other consequences to your actions. I'll leave it to you to figure out sir."

Bruce looks at Alfred teary eyed, refusing to let any tears fall. "Tell me Alfred, please I need to know"

"Olivia went through a very hard time in her life and it was worsened by your disappearance, she tried to take her own life because she thought you had died. Young Melody found her, she was 16 years old watching a girl she thought to be her sister dying in front her. Not to mention the trauma Miss Natasha went through"

Bruce was staring at him questionably.

"What happened to her?". By now they were up at Bruce's parents room, sitting on the bed.

"She took a turn for the worst. She was going through... a lot, her parents divorced, Olivia couldn't cope with her own emotions at the time, Melody wasn't the same and then Olivia tried to kill herself. She was going through a hell of a time, trying to keep everyone else together while falling apart herself at the same time. Natasha went through a bad stage of depression, which also led her to 's a fighter, she got through it but she should never had to go through this in the first place. She needed you Bruce and you couldn't even see it"

By that time Alfred was shedding a few tears, talking about the girls bad times while he had been gone. They shouldn't have to go through all that.

They both sat in silence

Bruce clears his throat "I'm here now to stay that's all that matters".

"It's all very well saying that now master Bruce, but you weren't there when they needed you" Alfred said speaking his mind "I would let them get used to you being alive first before you start making promises".

Bruce looks at him in defiance " I am here to stay " he says firmly, determined to get them back in his life, especially Olivia and Natasha.

The music suddenly stops in the game room as the laughter dies down, Bruce stands up and says "they have to forgive me because you know what Alfred I'm never leaving them again"

He walks out, leaving Alfred to process what just happened.

"i hope not master Bruce... if it happens again.. i fear it will drive them insane"


End file.
